


I'll Bet She's Beautiful (that girl he talks about)

by lunabelieves



Series: The Sixty Seven Chevy 'Verse [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunabelieves/pseuds/lunabelieves
Series: The Sixty Seven Chevy 'Verse [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876588





	I'll Bet She's Beautiful (that girl he talks about)

I Bet She's Beautiful, that Girl He Talks About

And even as I wander, I'm keepin' you in sight, you're a candle in the wind, on a cold dark winter's night, and I'm getting closer then I ever thought I might...

Even with all she's seen and heard by now, the sound of her ghostly companion singing to himself as she leaves the car behind will never not surprise Diana. It's become almost comforting to hear his voice begin the refrain of some song or another. Usually it's some of his classic rock, never anything soft and fuzzy (no chick flick moments, she remembers Sam telling her). But occasionally, very occasionally, he will sing that refrain from REO Speedwagon's 'Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore' most especially when he thinks she can't hear him.

She asked him once about the song and Dean just shrugged his shoulders. Something I heard somewhere, I guess.

"Something?" Diana knows him enough by now that it's never just 'something' with Dean. Everything has meaning for him. "Come on. Tell me."

She knows not to preassure him into talking about his life. She doesn't bring up Sam because it's a touchy subject. But this, she has to know. It's left her curious, much as she knows about Dean. Of course, that old adage sneaks into her mind, unbidden. Curiousity killed the cat.

Heard it in the Roadhouse once, He admits. Guess it just stuck around.

Dean's mentioned the Roadhouse before, in the sparce conversations he'll have about when he was living. He's painted pictures for her of Ellen Harvelle and Ash, so well Diana can almost see them in her head, feels like she's the one who met them.

"Ellen played it?" She had asked.

Her daughter, Jo, The tone in his says it all. This conversation is over. Leave it.

It suddenly becomes very clear now why the song holds special meaning and she can't help but feel a bit jealous for a moment. But just for a moment.

\--

\--

It's a few months later when she's hunting spirits in an old farm house in Virginia that she comes face to face with Jo Harvelle. Really, it's face to gun.

She's rounding a corner, her own weapon raised when it's there in her face and she can't help the sound of surprise that escapes her lips. It's not really something she was expecting.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde in front of her demands, before she notes Diana's weapon. "You a hunter?" Her tone is a little sharp, just slightly suspicious.

"Yeah," Diana nods. It's all she can do is nod. Because while she know there are other hunters out there and she knows Sam, she's never met another face to face like this. It's almost awkward, like some one stealing your parking spot or taking the last danish at Starbucks.

"Well, this one's mine."

Mine. Like they're five and on the playground and the blonde's just called dibs on the swing set. "I don't see why we can't both-"

"I don't work well with others." The blonde snaps and turns to go, but something makes her stop and look back. The term some one just walked over her grave sneaks into Diana's mind and she can't shake it.

"You could use the help." Diana tells her and something in the blonde's stance changes, like she's considering having a partner this time. "I'm Diana."

"Jo." The blonde says.

\--

\--

It's not until after the ghosts are dispatched and they're headed back out that Diana really makes the connection to Jo's name. "It's not Jo Harvelle, is it?"

"Why?" The other girl asked.

"I just-I've heard things." Can't exactly tell her that the ghost who haunts her car knew her.

"Yeah, it's Jo Harvelle."

And just like that, the jealousy is back, brought up unwilled. It's not just that Jo's pretty, but she's capable, confidant in what she does. She holds her gun like she's grown up shooting them, like it's apart of her. But it's not just that either. It's that Dean, in life, had once cared about this girl. Cared enough to remember a song she once played in her mother's bar. It's that he was never willing to talk much about her, like he does with Sam.

It's that she's as beautiful as Dean never said.


End file.
